Porcelain Doll
by CzappaStar
Summary: Jessie Hatter is the twin sister to Sophie. Join Jessie as she meets the wizard Howl and gets curse by the Wicked Witch of The Waste with her sister. Her curse? She is a tiny porcelain doll. Can she break her curse along with Howl's? Will she find love as well? Or will she just break like the fragile thing she is? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Howl but I don't. I only own Jessie.**

* * *

><p>Sitting in a little room in a hat shop, me and my twin sister Sophie dutifully worked on stitching together different colored hats. Our little hat room was one of my favorite places. Sure arranging hats might not be the most glamorous job, but sitting in this room gave me a sort of peace. Both me and Sophie sat at a desk built into the wall with a window overlooking the train tracks outside. A pile of unfinished hats sat on my left and Sophie, who was working on a red hat with a maroon sash, on my right. The sound of the train passing by the window and the black smoke from the engine clanked through the silence of the room. The bubbly talk of the other workers could be heard through the door frame.<p>

I sighed contently as I picked a blue rose to go with the violet hat I was working on. The rose, I had thought, would go perfectly with the darker midnight blue sash and dark green pine needles. Sophie always use to joke that my hats were the reason this shop was so popular but I dismissed that. While working on hats was fun, I loved to sew other things. Mine and Sophie's shared room could often be found to have different cloths lying about and unfinished projects littered my desk. Sewing was the one thing I could spend the rest of my life doing.

As I was still in my thoughts, the knocking of Bettie, the manager of the shop, shocked me into pricking my finger. Lifting my finger to my mouth, I looked over to the woman standing at the door. Bettie was a kind woman who I liked talking to sometimes. She was dressed in a blue and white striped dress with a burgundy hat with pink ribbon on her head. "Sophie, Jessie" She called. My sister looked up at her still holding the red hat. "We just closed the shop, you've done enough. Why don't you two come out with us this time." She asked. I shared a glance with Sophie.

"No, we better finish these." She said holding up her hat. I looked down at my blue one. "You go and have fun." She added. Bettie hesitated.

"Alright, suit yourself." My sister nodded to her. I looked up again to see Bettie leaving. I sighed. I always let Sophie talk. I'm no good at conversation and just end up like a wallflower.

"Come on girls." Bettie said to the other workers. I watched as they scurried past the door. Just as I was about to return to my hat, a girl pointed to the window in the other room. "Look it's Howl's Castle!" She cried. The other girls came running back with shocked gasps and murmurs. Looking out my own window, I spied the moving dark shape in the distant fields outside of town only to be covered by the fog. Three air ships flew by as well. "He's gone." A dejected girl announced somewhat sadly. "No, he's just hiding in the fog from those planes." Another girl added. I shook my head and went back to stitching together the hat in my hands. I often wondered what the wizard Howl was like. In the other room, I heard the girls gossiping. "Did you hear what happened to that girl in South Haven? Howl tore her heart out." I rolled my eyes at their antics. "Now I'm scared to go out." One whined. As they were once again scurrying past our door I heard one in a pink shawl tease the other girl. "Don't worry, he only preys on pretty girls." The whole bunch of them giggled and turned to leave.

"Come on, you, let's go." Bettie said ushering them out. Their giggles soon faded away. I stitched on one more leaf and sighed. Those girls were nice but they giggled and gossiped too much. Going back to stitching on some more decorations, me and my sister were once again in silence.

The train passed by once again, covering the view of our window with thick black smoke. Just as Sophie finished her hat she looked at the other piles of unfinished hats and sighed. Glancing at me, I gave her a small smile and nod as we both hopped off our stools. "To Lettie's?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Sophie dusted off her apron and smiled at me as she took her's off and revealing her grey dress. "Do you want to go?" I nodded and took off my apron as well showing my light violet dress that was one shade away from being grey. Sophie often said that I was too pretty to be wearing such dull colors but I always replied saying once she stopped I would too. Sophie, in my opinion, was the more prettier twin. She had lovely brown hair that was always tied in a braid with ribbon and nice soft brown eyes. She may call her looks boring but I have to disagree. My hair was a shade darker than Sophie's and my eyes were a lighter color. I kept my hair always half up and half down, only pinning the front of my hair back and away from my face. I was also an inch shorter than Sophie, a fact that I believe has to do with her being the eldest of us two. While I wouldn't call myself not pretty, I believe that there are many more people more beautiful than I. Besides, looks don't define a person and don't matter.

Picking up her old wicker hat with a dark pink sash, Sophie handed me my own hat that was just like hers but with a green ribbon around it. Exiting the back of the shop, were our house was connected to, Sophie paused to look at herself in the mirror of the front of the shop. I giggled at her silliness as she started posing but stopped as she frowned at her appearance and pulled the hat down over her face. I rolled my eyes. If only Sophie could see how pretty she really is. I quickly pushed her out the door and locked up behind us. Sophie smiled at my eagerness. I hadn't seen our other sister, Lettie, in a while. The last time Sophie went to visit, I had to stay behind because of a shipment of fake flowers that was arriving that day. Plus, I hardly ever leave our hat room, so walking around town was always a thing I loved to do when I had the chance.

Walking quickly to avoid the vehicles on the street, me and Sophie rushed up to a crowded bus and held on to the bars on the door since there was no room inside. Looking around, I noticed many flags hanging up and planes flying overhead. _The war,_ I realized, _I wish that they could see that fighting it is foolish._ Many soldiers littered the streets with ladies in bright dresses and hats on their arms. _They're probably leaving soon._ I shook my head at the thought. As we got closer into town, I saw parades of people waving at the tanks passing under the bridges and streets. They waved at the passing soldiers with smiles on their faces, wishing them good luck. _Foolish people,_ I thought. _We should not be celebrating war._

Getting off the bus, I fallowed Sophie as she walked away from the crowds of people and opting to use the back alleys instead. As we were passing an empty clearing, a soldier stood on guard with the packs of other soldiers around him. Just as he looked up, Sophie grabbed my hand and pulled me along to walk faster. You can never be too careful. Some soldiers would do anything to get with a girl before they leave. Sophie and I milled through the alleys carefully looking but I soon gave up on knowing where we were. I was never good at directions. Sophie, I could tell, was also getting lost. She held up a piece of paper with the address on it and glanced down at it repeatedly. Just as she was looking down at the paper, she almost ran into a blonde soldier blocking our way. I tightened my grip on Sophie's hand. "Hey, looks like a couple of mice lost their way." The soldier said while leaning on the wall and looking over us. Sophie took a step back.

Sophie shook her head. "Oh, no. We're not lost." She replied, lying. Looking over the blonde's shoulder, I saw another soldier with a handle bar mustache. The blonde one blocked Sophie's way as she tried to pull me around them.

"Looks like these little mice are thirsty." He said. I started to feel a little scared. _Can't he take a hint?_ "We should take them for a cup of tea." He said as the other one walked around and peered at us.

"Oh, no thanks but our sister is expecting us." Sophie tried again. The soldier with the mustache bent leaned down to look at our faces. I squeezed Sophie's hand.

"They're pretty cute for mice." He commented while looking at me. I tried not to show my discomfort at his stare.

The blonde one leaned closer to Sophie. "How old are you two anyway? You live around here?" Sophie took a step back from the man.

"Leave us alone." I spoke, my voice wavering slightly. The soldiers turned to look at me.

The blonde one smirked. "Oh, she speaks." He then looked over at the mustached one. "You see, your mustache scares all the girls." The soldier shrugged off the comment.

"So? I think they look even cuter when they're scared." He replied. Sophie pulled me behind her.

"Hey there,sweetheart, sorry I'm late. I've been looking everywhere for you." A smooth voice spoke behind me. I looked up to see a handsome young man place an arm around my shoulders. I blinked. He was quiet good looking. With blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a grey and red cloak over a white poet's shirt and a blue stone pendant on a gold chain. I felt my breath leave me. The two soldiers leaned back and out of our personal space. The mystery man gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze in comfort.

"Hey, we're busy here." The blonde soldier said.

"Are you really?" The man asked. "It looked to me that the two of you were just leaving." The man, using the hand resting on my shoulder, flicked his finders at the two soldiers. The soldiers snapped to attention and, with the flicking movements of the mystery man's finger, marched away. Me and Sophie stood dumbfounded at what just happened. "Don't hold it against them." I looked up at the man. Sophie, on my right, looked at the man curiously. It was then, I realized, he still had his arm wrapped around me. "They're actually not all that bad." The man said with a charming smile. I fought the blush that threatened to rise to my cheeks.

"Where to? I'll be you escort this evening." He said to the two of us but held my gaze.

"Oh, um, we're just going to the bakery." I spoke clearly, surprising myself. Usually, it took a lot more to talk to strangers yet I felt no hesitation to speak to this man. Curious...

The man held out both of his arms. "Don't be alarmed but I'm being followed." I raised a brow at Sophie but took his arm gently. Sophie followed suit. Walking down the alley in step, the three of us must have made an unusual sight if anyone were to spot us. As we were walking, I spied a black humanoid blob emerge from a wall. I gasped quietly as more started to appear. The man, however, kept a calm facade. "Sorry, but it seems to be that you are involved." He said quietly to the two of us. Sophie gasped as more black blobs appeared in front of us. I clutched the man's arm in fright. Excitement lit up in his eyes as he made a sharp turn, pulling us along. "This way!" Me and Sophie hurried to keep up. Soon, we were almost in a sprint and yet again more blobs oozed from the ground and walls just a little ways ahead. Wrapping an arm around my waist and Sophie clinging to his arm, we suddenly shot up into the air.

I let out a surprised squeak that the man chuckled at. Floating up, I heard Sophie gasp as we flew up over the roof tops. "Now, straighten your legs and start walking." The man instructed while taking our hands. Instantly I did so with Sophie hesitantly following after. We were soon strolling over the crowd of people and buildings below us. I let out a breathy laugh. It was spectacular! The people below looked so tiny! I looked up at the man, who was in turn staring at me. I blushed a little and turned away. "See, not so hard is it?" The man's voice held amusement. I glanced over at Sophie, opened mouthed and her face in a look of shock, and giggled slightly. We kept walking on air heading down to the bakery. None of the people below noticing the three people above them. _This man must be a wizard,_ I concluded. The man leaned down to me. "You are a natural." He whispered. I chuckled in response. _This is so much fun._

All too soon, we reached the balcony of the building above the bakery. Setting us down, the man stood on the railing. I felt a little disappointment that it was over but soon shook that away. "I'll make sure to draw them off." He said while letting Sophie float to the ground and holding onto my hand. "Wait a bit before heading back outside." He added. I smiled up at him.

"'Kay" I answered breathlessly. He gave me a wink and let go of my hand.

He leaned back. "That's my girl." I blushed at the comment. He then flew back and jumped off the railing to the ground. Sophie and I gasped and ran over to see if he had fallen, only to see nothing there. Confusion ran through me. _Definitely a wizard._ I sighed. _This is certainly interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! I absolutely adore Howl's Moving Castle and this idea just came to me. Please comment and favorite if you like it and want more.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I want to but I don't**

* * *

><p>Leaning over the side of the building, I let out a sigh. "That felt like a dream." I murmured. Sophie nodded, standing next to me looking slightly dazed as I probably was too. The chatter of the crowded bakery below hummed in the silence between us. <em>My first and probably only encounter with a wizard and he flies off.<em> I smile a bit remembering his charming grin. _He seems like trouble._ Walking inside, I stand next to Sophie at the window.

Footsteps sound to my left and I look over to see our younger sister, Lettie, dash up from the stairs. "Sophie! Jessie!" She called and ran up to us, grasping both of our hands.

"Lettie." Sophie greets.

Lettie pears at us. "What's going on? Someone just told me you two floated down onto our balcony." I shared a glance with Sophie.

"So that did happen. It wasn't a dream." I sighed. _What an interesting day._ Before more was said, a man popped out of a room smiling at Lettie.

"Lettie! Would you like to use my office?" The man asked. Lettie flashed him an apologetic smile.

_Our charming sister,_ I thought wryly. "I should really get back to work. Thank you, though." She declined with a small smile and a wave. The man waved back in a smitten daze. Lettie then turned and grabbed both of our hands. "Come on, let's go." I let Lettie pull Sophie and I along back down to the shop. On the way, many men stopped and greeted Lettie.

Lettie looked more like mother than me and Sophie did. We looked more like father did when he was alive. Lettie had mother's blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She was an absolute picture. Even in her uniform, she looked lovely. Her hair pulled up to show off her delicate face and sparkling eyes. When I was younger, I used to envy Lettie. Now, though, I could care less. Appearances will only get you so far. You have to work for the other half. That's why I love my sister. She lives a completely happy life. Working at a well paying job, many suitors, and beautiful beyond compare.

Setting us down in a storage space behind the kitchens with boxes creating a wall, Lettie sat on a box and waited. Laughing quietly, I let Sophie tell our story of meeting the handsome wizard. When she got to the end she added that he might have fancied me, to which I scoffed at while blushing a bit. Lettie listened intently to us. "Wow, he must have been a wizard then." She commented after Sophie was done. I looked off, not really focusing on anything.

"He was so kind to us." I defended. I looked up at Lettie who was siting beside Sophie on a taller box. "He rescued us, Lettie." Lettie leaned in with a worried look but both me and Sophie were looking off at nothing.

"Of course he did, he was trying to steal your heart!" I looked down. I couldn't really picture him doing that. "You are so lucky, Sophie, Lettie." Lettie said slowly. "If that wizard were Howl, he would have eaten it."

Sophie turned to Lettie. "No he wouldn't," I sighed, knowing where she was going. "He only does that to beautiful girls." I looked down at the ground. Exactly. Sophie, who can't understand her attractiveness and me- a wallflower. Lettie let out a frustrated huff.

"Oh, don't give me that." She put her hand on her hip and looked at us. "You both need to be more careful. It's dangerous out there." I looked off, not really listening. "Even the Witch of The Waste is out on the prowl." She added then looked at us. "Are you listening?" She asked, slightly exasperated.

Sophie looked at her. "Huh?" Lettie deflated a little, losing her scolding attitude. Suddenly, a box was removed from the little wall and a cute looking man stuck his head through the new hole.

"Lettie, the chocolate eclairs are done." He said with a smile.

Lettie looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "'Kay, I'll be right there." The man nodded.

"Thanks." He replied and replaced the box. I saw Lettie stare a little longer at the box that the man pulled out and smirked a bit. Sophie pulled me up and held her hat.

"Alright, we better be going then. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Sophie explained and walked out to the back door. I followed along diligently. Lettie hurried after us and just made it through as a man carrying a large sack of flour passed by.

"Ah, hello Lettie." He greeted.

Lettie smiled and waved. "Hi." The man grinned and headed inside. Once the man had passed through the door, she turned sharply to us. "Now, you too, do you really want to spend the rest of your life in the hat shop?" Sophie sighed and gave a little shrug.

"The shop was so important to father and mother." She said then brightened up and took my hand. "And we're the eldest, we don't mind." I nodded, smiling a little with Sophie's words. It was true, I didn't really mind working at the shop. I got to do a little of what I love to do even if it was only stitching hats.

Lettie shook her head. "I'm not asking what father would have wanted." She grasped our hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I want to know what you want." Sophie looked down.

"Well-" Sophie was cut off by the flour carrying man walking out again.

"See you later, Lettie." He waved as he left.

Lettie turned and let go of our hands. "Good seeing you again." She called out after him. Sohpie turned to leave.

"We'd better be going." We walked away as Lettie watched us.

"It's your life, do something for yourself for once." Lettie said with a frown.

I turned to smile at her. "Bye Lettie." I voiced with a wave.

The way back to the shop was uneventful, and I found myself waiting for something to happen. With the sun setting, the crowds of people were not as bad as they were this afternoon. As we stood on the outside of the bus again, I watched the buildings pass by as we crossed the bridge. _My life seems a bit boring now, after what happened earlier._ I sighed when we got off. _Something big is going to happen. I just know it. I don't know how, or if it will be a good thing, but something is going to happen._ When we reached the shop, Sophie let us in. I walked to the counter and sighed at the mess behind it. _I wish someone would stop knocking over the hats when they leave._ Bending down to clean up the fallen hats, I heard Sophie lock the door. Walking up to the counter, I saw her light a match to put in the lantern to light up the room.

Sophie was about to move to help me when the bell on the door chimed. My hands froze, still clutching a hat. _Somethings not right..._

I peaked up over the counter to see a rather large woman in a black dress with a black boa and hat standing in front of the door. Sophie went back around the counter. "I'm sorry but the shop's closed now, ma'm." I watched as the woman smirked. "I could have sworn I locked that door. Must have forgotten" Sophie murmured out loud to herself. _That's because you did, Soph, you didn't forget._ The woman walked forward to the middle of the room, looking around distastefully.

"What a tacky shop." The woman commented. I gripped the hat in my hands tighter. Her voice was haughty and smooth. "I've never seen such tacky little hats." That one made a little flare of anger bubble up inside me. _I made these hats. Just who is this woman?_ The woman then looked directly at Sophie. "But you, by far, are the most tackiest thing here." _Is she trying to make us mad?_

Sophie frowned. "I'm afraid you will have to leave now." She announced and walked past the woman to the door. "The door is over here, ma'm. We're closed." Sophie held open the door and looked at the now smirking woman.

"Standing up to the Witch of The Waste." She mused. I gasped. "That's plucky." The woman, no- witch grinned wickedly.

Sophie gasped. "The Witch of The Waste!" Two of the black blob things swung into the door frame wearing masks and purple suits, blocking any attempt to run that Sophie had. The witch extended her arms and flew at Sophie, flying right through her as Sophie tried to duck. Sophie knelt to the ground as I stood.

"Sophie!" I called out in fear for my sister.

"The best part about that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it." The witch told Sophie with a slight sneer. She then looked up at me. "As for you, I don't have much time for." She waved her hand and a wave of power hit me making me gasp and fall to the floor. "My regards to Howl." The witch then left the shop laughing at the two of us on the ground and the door shut with an ominous click.

I closed my eyes as something stretched over my face. It felt like the fabric of my dress but was too large to be so. _Or could it?_ Wriggling my limbs, I found myself completely engulfed in the fabric. Opening my eyes, I tried to find some light but kept tripping over the vast amount of cloth. I heard Sophie gasp, but her voice sounded different.

I heard her make more noises as if in fright. "Sophie!" I cried. "Are you there?" My voice sounded different than normal. More high pitched and like a bell tinkling.

"Jessie?" She croaked. I heard someone draw near and the cloth that I was tangled in was pulled back. I gasped at the shear size of the room that practically towered around me. _I- I shrunk! H-how...The witch! What did I ever do to her?_ "Jessie, is that you?" My eyes then snapped to the other person in the room. I felt my jaw drop when realization took over.

"Sophie?" I murmured in my new voice. An old woman, stood above me in the exact same dress my sister wore only just minutes ago. The old woman's face was etched in wrinkles and was hunched over with age. Her grey hair poked up in a braid at the back of her head with the same ribbon Sophie had. But it was the chocolate brown eyes that immediately identified her as my sister. "You- your..." I trailed off, not knowing what to finish with. _Your old? You just got cursed by a witch along with myself?_

Sophie's large shaky old hands reached down to me. "Jessie... you... look in the mirror." My sister turned to the three-way mirror hanging on the wall. I did so but immediately wished I hadn't.

"I'm... a doll...?"

* * *

><p><strong>...Cliffhanger...<strong>

**Hiya, so I really wasn't planing on keeping this but since a lot of people kept following it, I decided to go along with this story! I plan to write more and will do so as frequently as I can. Please keep commenting, I love hearing what you think about the story.**

**~Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you go off, I'd like to apologize for not posting a chapter in so long. I could make so many excuses about how school got in the way or other meaningless replies but I won't. I'll just say that I'll try to update this story as much as I can.**

**Thank you to all who commented and subscribed to this story, it means a lot~**

**Disclaimer: As if you don't already know...**

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone through the window of Sophie's and my room. Blinking my eyes open I blearily wondered why everything was so huge. Then it hit me. <em>Oh, my...<em>

_...The witch..._

Sitting up from where I was laying down on my pillow, I looked down at my new fragile hands. _It wasn't a dream, _I thought still in shock, _I actually turned into a doll._ The memories from last night replayed over and over in my head. _If I ever get my hands on that witch..._ Shaking my head slightly, I carefully maneuvered myself off of my now enormous pillow and looked over at the other bed that held the one other occupant in the room. On the other side of the small plain room we shared, sat Sophie, who was covered in a brown blanket and facing the window.

"Sophie! Jessie!" The cry of our mother was heard from downstairs. She called out our names again while making her way to our locked door. Distractedly, I listened to the bells of the church in the distant while Sophie shifted slightly on the bed. Mother knocked on the door just a few seconds later. "Sophie! Jessie!

Sophie looked towards the door, her large nose peaking out from the blanket she had wrapped around her head. "Don't come in!" Sophie called, her voice crackly and aged. "We've got a bad cold. I don't want you to catch it." She added. Choosing not to say anything, I stayed silent and tottered over to the end of my bed, a small handkerchief that I left on my nightstand wrapped around myself so I wouldn't be completely indecent.

"You sound ghastly! Like some ninety year old woman." Mother commented. I snorted lightly. _If you only knew, mother._

"We're just going to stay in bed all day, so you just go on. Jessie is already asleep."

I could hear mother's hesitation. "Well, if you insist..." She trailed off while walking away.

As mother's footsteps faded away, Sophie slowly got up from her bed. "Up we go," She mumbled, sliding out from under the blanket and making her way to the mirror on the wall that was above our washing bowl and pitcher. Glancing at me through the mirror, she smiled a little. "This isn't so bad now is it?" She started. I watched quietly as she started to talk more to herself than to me. "I'm in pretty good shape, and your clothes finally suit you." The giggles and laughter of the hat shop workers drifted up and were heard faintly. "But we can't stay like this here for long." I nodded sadly as she looked at me. We had to leave.

Glancing down at my barely covered body, I looked back up at my sister. "Um, Sophie?" My voice bell like and tinkling. She hobbled over to me. "I can't go running around in only a handkerchief." I stated. Sophie nodded and looked around the room before setting her sights on the small doll that set on the window by her bed.

"I guess this will have to do." She said and helped me dress in the new clothing.

While not the style I usually wore, the dress that the window doll had was lovely. The dress was mostly a pale yellow and went down to my feet and the top buttoned up in the front and a string-less cream colored corset wrapped around the front that matched the buttons on the top. The sleeves of the dress went down to my wrists and a ribbon wrapped around the high collar of the top that matched the color of the corset. Deciding to leave the large sun hat that the doll wore, I just let my hair fall down around me in now perfect doll-like ringlets.

Sophie smiled at me once I was finished looking at my new appearance in the mirror. "You look lovely, Jessie." She said softly. I sighed and let Sophie pick me up and set me down on her shoulder. Grabbing on lightly to the base of her braid, I was ready to go.

Slowly opening the door, Sophie stepped out wearing a red shawl and her usual hat. Stepping as lightly as she could, Sophie closed the door behind her and set off to the kitchen. She only got a couple of steps away before something cracked and she winced. "Oh, oh, being old is worse than I thought." She grumbled like an old woman, which she technically now was. Giggling softly at her, we made it to the kitchen without being noticed. After grabbing some bread and cheese for the road, we exited out the back door into the alley way behind our house. As we stepped out, a group of men at the mouth of the alley were all looking at a news paper talking about a missing prince and a war. I shook my head. _Hopefully that prince turns up soon, only fools would want to start a war._

As Sophie kept walking, we soon came to the small bridge that went over the railway. Just about halfway across, the train came and the black smog covered us. At the end of the bridge, a young man stood with an arm over his mouth. He looked up as he heard Sophie coughing and making her way down the stairs that led to the street below. "Excuse me, but do you need any help?" He asked kindly. I ducked under Sophie's hat, so not to be seen.

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks for offering." She replied. Once on the street, I spotted a hay cart across the road.

I pulled on Sophie's ear a little to get her attention. "Sophie, look, over there. We can catch a ride with them." I pointed over the the cart as she looked at me in the corner of her eye. Nodding, she hobbled over and asked if she could ride with the farmer and what looked to be his son to the countryside.

After a short while, we both found ourselves sitting on the back of the hay wagon, heading to the edge of the wastes and our town. We said nothing as the wagon made it's way out of town. I only perched on my sister's lap, and watched the seemingly endless fields go by. Once the farmer stopped, we got off, me back hiding underneath her hat, and set off into the wastes.

"You're crazy if you do this grandma!" The farmer called out behind us. "There's nothing but witches and wizards out there."

I giggled slightly making Sophie smile a little but still kept walking. Sophie didn't even stop or turn around, just kept on walking. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." She answered.

"She's going to the wastes by herself?" A woman, most likely the farmer's wife, asked.

"She says she's looking for her younger sister." The farmer replied. And Sophie kept walking.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day walking out into the hills of the wastes, only stopping to eat somewhere around noon. As we sat on a rock and ate lunch, Sophie blankly stared at the town that was slightly still below us. "We'll never get there with these legs." She mumbled then took a bite of bread. "At least my teeth haven't fallen out yet." I looked up from where I sat next to her, holding my little crumbs of cheese.<p>

"At least you have teeth." I huffed while finding eating the cheese with my new porcelain teeth extremely uncomfortable. Sophie patted me on the head in sympathy. Looking away, I spotted a branch sticking out of a bush. "Hey, look at that." I said drawing Sophie's attention to the branch.

"That would make a nice cane." She stated and stood up. I slid off the rock and scrambled after her. I stood a little back as she started pulling on the branch. "Oh, it might be too big." She still kept tugging on the branch and tried pushing down on it instead. As she paused to catch her breath, I spotted something black attached to the other end. "This is one stubborn branch." She looked up with determination. "You're not getting the best of this old lady."

I still peered at the other end of the branch. "Um, Soph, I don't think that's a branch." I said lightly.

As if on cue, one more tug, the branch popped up and turned out to be a scarecrow with a turnip for a head. What was most curious is that it stood standing with out any help.

And that is how we met turnip head.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I will try to update more and add more chapters.<strong>

**Please review and comment**

**Byes~**


End file.
